warframefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Volt/Info
Volt is a warrior with electrical prowess, more harmful to electronic enemies rather than organic targets and good for those who favour a variety of tactics on the battlefield.. This makes Volt's skills most effective against the Corpus, fairly effective against the Grineer and poor against Infestation. Shock While it targets a single enemy, it can chain to multiple enemies regardless of their relative positions as long as each successive target is in the 'search range' of the next arc. This means that it can chain to enemies behind Volt or that are hidden by cover. The targeting requirements are a lot less restrictive than other directly aimed abilities like Saryn's Miasma and Ash's Teleport and this along with the chaining property and the fact that it can be cast while moving make it a good 'panic button' crowd control to spam if you lack energy for Overload or need to slow down enemies immediately. Speed Speed grants an incredible mobility boost to Volt and all affected squadmates as it increases the range covered by all Combat Maneuvers with a sprinting component, though it also exacerbates any difficulty the player(s) may have with controlling movement especially with high latency. Volt himself becomes the fastest Warframe for the duration of this effect. Speed can be used to quickly come to the aid of allies who are down or in pressing circumstances or enable slower teammates to reach them if Volt himself is occupied. The added melee swing speed makes Volt incredibly damaging with a dual weapon and the final bit of icing on the cake is that this ability allows Volt to phase through Corpus laser doors. Electric Shield Volt's third ability creates an electric barrier that serves both defensive and offensive purposes. This barrier protects you from enemy fire while bolstering your own attacks. Any bullets you shoot through this will be slightly less powerful than normal, but this is paralleled by the fact that electricity damage is added. Expect to use this a lot if you're going up against infested enemies, as it is the only one of Volt's abilities that has the power to damage ancients. While costing 50 energy, it can be a life saver when the odds are against you, and it has the potential to turn the tide of battle. If energy weapons are fired through the projectiles will be converted to hitscan and if a shotgun is fired through it will deal full damage regardless of range. Overload Overload sends massive volts of electricity to any substance with conductivity, meaning that lights or other electronics in a room can explode and deal even more AOE damage. It can turn a room of Grineer or Corpus into a mass grave in seconds and can even get those nasty chargers, runners, and leapers off of your back when fighting infested. Ancients, however, will not be affected by Overload. Upgrading Overload increases its duration, damage, and the number of targets within the range of the ability (for instance, a level one reach may not be able to hit 15 Grineer even if they are all in one group, but a level three reach almost certainly affect all of the enemies in the area). Tips * Volt's direct damage skills affect Corpus, Grineer and certain ranks of Infested(notably Walker and Crawler types only, Ancients won't take any damage). * Volt deals pure electric damage with his powers, which means he is a nightmare for the Corpus. Their weakness to the electricity amplifies his powers' damage up to three times. ** However, that also makes him a poor Warframe against the Infestation, since the Infested take low to no damage from electricity.